Wonder Woman (film)
DC Entertainment's Wonder Woman, or simply Wonder Woman, is a superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the third main instalment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Kathryn Bigelow and stars Jaimie Alexander asEmily RatajkowskiWonder Woman, Scott Eastwood as Steve Trevor, Jessica Biel as TBA, TBA as Etta Candy, Michelle Monaghan as Hippolyta, TBA as Antiope and Francesca Eastwood as Tracy Trevor Synopsis TBA Plot In Ancient times, a group of women land on a mysterious island. The goddesses Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis appear to them, teaching them to build, fight and rule on the island, far away from the realm of men. In secret, Queen Hippolyta and Lord Zeus become lovers, leading to the birth of a daughter, Diana. In modern day Iraq, Steve Trevor and are given orders by General Phillip Darnell to return to the U.S following the destruction of several military bases. He and his close friend Rick Flag leave on different planes. Across the Pacific, Trevor's plan malfunctions, falling from the sky. To his disbelief, Trevor's plane crash lands on a mysterious island, leaving him the sole survivor. Days later, Trevor awakens, and is brought before Hippolyta and her generals. Forced to explain through the Lasso of Truth, Trevor explains that ever since Superman's 'arrival', more and more Metahuman's have come out of hiding, and more and more soldiers have been sent home to keep the peace. After mentioning the unexplained bombings and violence around the world, the Amazons believe that Hades or Ares may be behind these events. Hippolyta decides to hold a contest, to decide which Amazon will be sent to Man's world. Posing as a guard, Diana speaks with Trevor about man's world, believing the Amazons can usher in a new peace on Earth. The next day a champion is declared, and it is revealed to be Diana herself. Diana is given ancient Amazonian armour, the lasso, bracelets, and a sword and shield, before leaving with Trevor to Man's World. * a young woman, Diana and Steve arrive at Gateway City Park. Around the city, Diana notices missing posters, as well as graffiti of Metahumans. Needing a place to spend the night, Diana and Steve head to Gateway City High School, where they meet Steve's brother-in-law Michael. At Michael's home, Steve is reunited with his sister Tracy, who allows the two the spend the night. to be continued......... On Themyscira, Hippolyta allows Diana to keep her armor weapons, on the condition that she promises to come home often. Steve brings Diana to the Gateway City Cemetery, where they find the grave of Steve's father, Lee. Steve tells Diana she should stay, as the outside world needs its heroes more than ever. Back in Gateway City, Diana had found a job working for the Gateway City Museum of Antiquities. While at lunch, Steve, Diana and Etta see a news report about Diana's victory, with the media now calling her the Wonder Woman. In a post-credits scene, a man enters a LexCorp building, where he meets Lex Luthor, and is told they need to discuss their futures. In the end-credits scene, Steve arrives at the Pentagon and is reunited with Rick Flag. Both are greeted by Amanda Waller, who tells them her plans for a new task force. Cast Main Cast * Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Scott Eastwood as Steve Trevor * Jessica Biel as TBA * TBA as Etta Candy * TBA as Tracy Trevor * TBA as Hippolyta * TBA as Antiope * TBA as Michael Schorr Supporting Cast * TBA as Rick Flag * Eva Green as Circe * TBA as Micah Rains * TBA as Arrowette * TBA as Phillip Darnell * TBA as Amanda Waller * TBA as Maxwell Lord Cameo Appearance * Ian McShane as Highfather * Clint Eastwood as Lee Trevor Possible actors * Alexandra Daddario * Alison Brie * Eva Green * Amanda Righetti * Carrie-Anne Moss * Christina Hendricks * Daveigh Chase * Drew Barrymore * Zoey Deutch * Mackenzie Foy * Jayma Mays * Imogen Poots * Lizzy Caplan * Maggie Grace * Margaret Qualley * Minnie Driver * Rachel Weisz * Uma Thurman Appearances Locations * Earth ** Iraq *** United States Army Base ** Themyscira ** United States of America *** Gateway City **** Gateway City High School **** Gateway City Police Department **** Gateway City Cemetery *** Olympus Production Shortly after the success of ''Superman'' in 2013, Sue Kroll, Warner Brothers' President of worldwide marketing announced that a Wonder Woman movie was set to be produced as the third instalment of the DC Cinematic Universe after the release of ''Batman'' in 2014. Kroll told the WSJ. “With the right script, that could be viable. The world is ready for her.” Former Wonder Woman actress Lynda Carter gave the movie and its production her blessing, and stated she would cameo in the film. Warner specifically sought a female director to helm the film, reportedly shortlisting filmmakers Lexi Alexander, Kathryn Bigelow, Mimi Leder, Michelle MacLaren, Catherine Hardwicke and Patty Jenkins. Michelle MacLaren was hired but left the project citing "creative differences". She was quickly replaced by Patty Jenkins, but she would leave the project too over "creative differences". Warner Bros' reached out to Kathryn Bigelow. Development for a live action Wonder Woman feature film began in 1996, with Ivan Reitman attached as producer and possible director. In 1999 the project became attached to Jon Cohen, who adapted Wonder Woman for producer Joel Silver, with the hope that Sandra Bullock would star. By 2001, Todd Alcott was hired to write the screenplay, with Silver Pictures backing the project. At that time, performers such as Mariah Carey and Catherine Zeta-Jones were also rumoured to be possible candidates for the role of Wonder Woman. Leonard Goldberg focused on Bullock who said that she was approached for the role. Lucy Lawless, the star of Xena: Warrior Princess, was also under consideration, though she stated that she would have been more interested if Wonder Woman was portrayed as a "flawed hero". The screenplay went through various drafts written by Alcott, Cohen, Becky Johnston, and Philip Levens, and by August 2003, Levens had been replaced by screenwriter Laeta Kalogridis. In March 2005, Warner Bros. and Silver Pictures announced that Joss Whedon would write and direct the film. Early drafts of his screenplay included Steve Trevor as the narrator, a fierce battle between Diana and her mother over Trevor's welfare, and after leaving Themyscira, his need to frequently rescue a Diana rendered helpless by the modern world. Whedon was not able to complete a final version of his screenplay, and left the project in 2007. Although Whedon stated in May 2005 that he would not cast the part of Wonder Woman until he finished the script, Kate Beckinsale was linked to the part. In 2010, Whedon admitted that he did have an actress in mind for the part, stating that "Wonder Woman was basically Angelina Jolie." A day before Whedon's departure from Wonder Woman, Warner Bros. and Silver Pictures purchased a spec script for the film written by Matthew Jennison and Brent Strickland. Set during World War II, the script impressed executives at Silver Pictures. However, Silver stated that he had purchased the script because he did not want the rights reverting; while stating the script had good ideas, Silver did not want the film to be a period piece. By April 2008, Silver hired Jennison and Strickland to write a new script set in contemporary times that would not depict Wonder Woman's origin, but explore Paradise Island's history. Gallery Extended links Category:Movies Category:Wonder Woman (film)